Exercising: Hammersley Style
by SigmaStar79
Summary: What happens when Kate gets hot and bothered watching Mike exercise and Mike notices? Fun, of course :P


Exercising: Hammersley Style

Sigmastar79

Rated M

A/N: No Beta, all mine, sorry about mistakes. Was in a naughty mood lol :P

It was completely frustrating. Mike had been on the Hammersley for over 8 months. She had thought the deal with Cavaugh would have been enough for him to want his shore posting, and them if she was honest with herself, but he had chosen to stay.

Now Jim Roth was onboard and doing pushups with Dutchy on the boat deck. Sweet heavens they were both shirtless! Kate and Bird watched as Ryan and Mike decided to join in. Watching the object of your desires shirtless while exercising was almost too much. Her and Bird both caught their breaths when instead of pushups, their men decided that sit-ups were in order, and they were in competition with each other. Neither could hear the banter between them, the women just knew it urged the other one on.

Ryan was having fun with his Uncle Mike. He thought Ryan couldn't see the looks he gave the X every time she walked in the room, but he did. He might have been young, but he wasn't stupid. Catching a glimpse of the X and Bird on the Flag Deck, Ryan smirked. He knew just how to make Mike break the rules, and he knew how to use Dutchy and the SAS captain as well.

"Go ahead Boss, I'm doing sit-ups"

"Oh really now" asked Mike suspicious. He saw the twinkle in Ryan's eyes. The boy was up to something.

"Yep, I'm going to work my abs, make them solid. That way I can keep up with the ladies"

"Hmm" said Mike as he removed his shirt the same as Ryan had. "And you don't think Upper Arm strength is important with keeping up with the ladies?"

"Yes it's important, but what is the first thing a lady sees when a sailor takes of their shirt. It's not the arms Uncle Mike; it's the abs and chest. You should see if you can keep up with me"

"Is that a challenge boy?"

"Not really, I know I will get laid more than you, no offense, but you're old"

That got Dutchy and Jim's attention and soon they were egging on the competition between God father and Godson.

"Come on Ryan, show the boss how Youth conquers all mate" said Dutchy smiling and holding Ryan's feet.

"Come one Mike, we both know experience is everything in the bed. Youth is sloppy, age is defined" Jim said to Mike while holding down his feet.

Dutchy mouthed something to Ryan, but both Jim and Mike knew what he said.

'Bird is going to love the abs man, work it till you can't no more. Show the old man up'

Jim looked at Mike and knew how to get the Navy man in front on him going. Catching Mike's attention, Jim mouthed to him.

'Isn't Kate on the bridge?'

Mike said yes not knowing where Jim was going with this. What did Kate have to do with him doing sit-ups with Ryan?

"Show her you can still 'take command' Commander. Just like before, with age come wisdom and experience. But with the right woman it brings a lot more stamina too" said Jim aloud. Now Mike got it and started going. Before long, Ryan had given up, but Mike was still going, looking at the bridge with lust filled eyes. That was where Kate was.

Kate and Bird had gone back in on the bridge to get out of the hot Australia sun to watch their blokes. Seeing Mike out do Ryan made her laugh, but the way he looked at the bridge sent shivers down her spine.

'Damnit Mike Flynn, I'm already worked up here. Stop looking up here like you want to devour someone' Kate thought and finally had to turn around right as Mike finished. Mike had seen her walk away. He noticed her trying not to watch. But what Jim said in his ear next made him decide his next move.

"She's watching you, go claim her before someone else does"

Mike looked shocked intil Jim nodded his head in Dutchy's direction. He saw the look on Dutchy face and knew he had to make his move.

"Good idea Jim, I'll announce that later"

As Mike jogged towards the side ship door, all three men watched him curiously, but Jim had an extra gleam in his eyes.

'About time Mate' Jim thought as he went to continue his own workout.

Kate was thoroughly frustrated by the time she left the bridge. Did he have to look that damn good? She didn't even notice Mike come in as she rushed down the stairs towards her personal cabin. She also didn't see the smirk as he followed her.

Arriving in her cabin, she grabbed her pillow and screamed into it. Knowing the only way to end her frustrations, she quickly turned her computer on and signed in. After making internet was up, she typed in the link for YouTube and requested a song. After that, she removed her fatigue shirt and pants, leaving her in her grey undershirt and her blue lace matching bra and panty set. Bending over to look for her little friend, she never noticed the door behind her open and close.

Mike took his time reaching Kate's cabin. He didn't want to alert any of the crew of his attentions. Quietly entering her cabin, he was greeted to a sight he absolutely loved. Kate was mostly underdressed and bent over right in front of him. Mike had to resist the urge to groan as he removed his clothing quickly. He needed her and he needed her now.

After finding her 'little friend', Kate turned around to sight that made her drop her toy and her knees go weak. Commander Mike Flynn was standing directly in front of her, in her cabin, naked and gloriously hard. The sweat still glistened off of his body and Kate licked her lips unconsciously.

"Like what you see X?"

Kate couldn't answer or move as Mike made his way over to her. Her mouth went dry as he took her hand and placed it upon his hardened member. Taking the hint, Kate wrapped her nimble fingers around his cock and started stroking him. Mike's groan as she worked him gave her the encouragement to go a bit faster. Mike tilted his head back from the sensations she was causing him and tried to breathe. He didn't expect what happened next.

Kate, seeing his head tilt back, decided to be naughty herself, and got down on her knees. Looking at the hardened member in her hand, she decided she wanted a taste and licked the tip. Mike's gasp encouraged her further, and she swallowed him down as far as she could go.

Mike almost lost it at the feel of me hot wet mouth encasing his cock and ran his fingers through her hair and moved the hair from her face as she started to bob her head up and down. He could feel the tension in his stomach turn and knew he had to stop her. He wanted to come in her yes, but not her mouth. When he felt her other hand gently cup his balls, his hips thrust forward almost chocking Kate.

As she was gasping for breath, Mike took the opportunity to pick her up and slam her against the wall, kissing her fiercely. Kate responded to the kiss and heard more than felt, Mike rip the panties from her body. Before she could protest, he put an arm underneath each of her spread knees and thrust home. Kate screamed in Mike's mouth as he started thrusting home.

"Mike! Oh god Mike"

Mike growled as he continued to thrust inside her. Holding her against the wall like this positioned her where every time he thrust home, his pelvis would hit her cilt, bringing her pleasure in more than one way. He moaned out her name as he felt her starting to tighten around him. He needed her, he wanted her, he desired her, and he craved her. Kate was everything Mike wanted, and he was going to have her.

"Say it" Mike growled as he thrust in again.

"Say what?" gasped out Kate, feeling like she was in heaven at the moment.

""You're my girl"

"Yes"

"You belong to me"

"Yes"

Feel good Kate?"

"Fuck yes Mike"

Mike started to shake as he felt Kate tighten around her. He knew she was close. So was he, but he needed her to come first.

"Come for me Kate, come for me now!"

Kate screamed her pleasure into his mouth as she started to spasm around his thick shaft and he rammed inside of her. Right at her peak, Mike gave his hardest thrust and shot his seed deep within Kate. She screamed her pleasure once more into his mouth as he swallowed it and gave her his own cry of pleasure.

Carrying Kate to me bed, Mike laid Kate down and then climbed in her rack with her. This was not over, not by a long shot.

When about 2 hours later Kate left her cabin, she ran into a very worried looking Dutchy. Apparently, some of the crew members had thought something was wrong with the X and had notified the Buffer.

"You ok Ma'am"

"Dutchy I am more than ok, I'm just fine"

"Ok" answered Dutchy as he started to walk away. He could have sworn he smelled the scent of aftershave on her as he walked past. When he passed her cabin, he thought he heard a low moan. Thinking he had just heard things, he kept going. His watch was over and he was going to sleep.

Mike woke up alone in Kate's rack slightly confused. Hadn't he pleasured her enough to keep her from moving away? Moving to get up, he noticed the note pinned to the top of the rack. It had his name on it. Reading the note, Mike laughed out loud, hurried to get dressed and rushed to his cabin with the biggest smile he could have on his face. What did the note say you ask?

'_Mike, love the little escapade we got to in my cabin. Went to go grab some biscuits and go take a shower. In your cabin. Care to join me sailor?'_


End file.
